the padawan series:the padawan series begin
by Emerald.H
Summary: 16 padawans are chosen to stop order 66. how? read and find out. NO FLAMES! It's my 1st FF, also don't blame me if there are any misspells blame fanfiction! Rated T to be safe. I own nothing but my OC's, humor and the story, okay?
1. My OC's

**(A\N MY 1ST fanfic enjoy! that's all. P.S. Re-did the introduction. I was all like, "Was I really* this sloppy?!", but no need to wonder what the heck I was typing about!) **  
**Disclaimer: I believe the summary now has the disclaim.**

* * *

**My OC's:**

**Name: Jewel Winters. **  
**Age:30. **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, master. **  
**Padawan: Felix Hawkthorne. **  
**Appearance: ablino with violet eyes colored eyes, wears a violet dress with a gray utility belt. **  
**History: unknown. **  
**Weapons: 1 lightsaber.**  
**Height: 5'7. **  
**Species: human. **

**Name: Apollo Fulton. **  
**Age: 32. **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, jedi knight.**  
**Padawan: Dawn Travis. **  
**Appearance: green skin and amber eyes, wears jedi robes. **  
**History: unknown. **  
**Weapons: 2 lightsabers. **  
**Height: 6'2. **  
**Species: Falleen **  
**Name: Saarik Ode. **  
**Age: 29. **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, jedi knight.**  
**Padawan: Jason Carter. **  
**Appearance: use your imagination,I'm out of idea's. **  
**History: unknown. **  
**Weapons: 1 lightsaber. **  
**Height: 5'9 1\2. **  
**Species: like I said before: use your IMAGINATION. **

**Name: Amber Dion. **  
**Age: 34. **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, master. **  
**Padawan: Dodge Venom. **  
**Appearance: a dark skinned human with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. wears a black tank top and black pants. **  
**History: ya know, all the jedi over the age of 22 have unknown history. Unless your like Anakin. **  
**Weapons: 2 lightsabers. **  
**Height: 5'9 in boots 5'8 without boots.**

**Species: human. **  
**Name: Ivan Diego. **  
**Age: 43. **  
**Occupation: Unknown, class teacher. **  
**Students: 'bout all the padawans and younglings in the series. **  
**Appearance: black hair, green skin and blue eyes, often wears snazzy suits only to be destroyed by some prank the padawans pull. **  
**History: Used to be a teacher for some snazzy Corascant high school, but was asked to teach the padawans and younglings by the jedi council. Now he regrets saying "WHY NOT?!" **  
**Weapons: none. **  
**Height: 6'0. **  
**Species: unknown. **

**Name: Dawn Travis. **  
**Age: 17. **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, padawan. **  
**Master: Apollo Fulton.**  
**Appearance: a alien with pink skin, bright red hair and green eyes, wears jedi robes and cobat boots. **  
**History: found on a unknown planet at the age of 5. **  
**Weapons: 1 double-bladed lightsaber. **  
**Height: 5'7. **  
**Species: unknown. **  
**Name: Felix Hawkthorne. **  
**Age: 17 **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, padawan. **  
**Master: Jewel Winters.**  
**Appearance: a twi-lek with orange skin and orange eyes, wears jedi robes. **  
**History: found on ryloth at the age of 4.**  
**Weapons: 1 lightsaber. **  
**Height: between 5'9 and 6'0. **  
**Species: twi-lek. **

**Name: Dodge Venom. **  
**Age: 15. **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, Padawan. **  
**Master: Amber Dion. **  
**Appearance: a blue togruta with blue eyes, wears a brown\silver tunic, black pants and black boots. History: found on shili at the age of 4. **  
**Weapons: 1 double-bladed lightsaber. **  
**Height: 6'0 (and that's because of his headtails). **  
**Species: togruta. **

**Name: Finn Beaman. **  
**Age: 17 and a half. **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, padawan.**  
**Master: Thalia Garcia. **  
**Appearance: green skin, gold eyes and darker green hair, most stuck up padawan alive. Wears black\gold armor.**  
**History: found on an unknown planet at the age of 3.**  
**Weapons: 2 lightsabers. **  
**Height: 6'0. **  
**Species: I dunno. **

**Name: Emelia Reed. **  
**Age: 15. **  
**Occupation: Jedi order, padawan. **  
**Master: Obi-wan Kenobi. **  
**Appearance: bright orange hair (it was orginally brown, but lost a bet and dyed her hair) with blue\green eyes, wears a multi-colored mini skirt, white leggings and a neon blue top with the usual cobat boots.**  
**History: found on Naboo at the age of 2.**  
**Weapons: 2 double-bladed lightsabers.**  
**Height: 5'6. **  
**Species: human. **

**Name: Olivia Jade. Occupation: Jedi order, padawan. **  
**Master: Shaak Ti. **  
**Appearance: animal shape-shifter (like beast boy from teen titans, only with white skin.) with pale white skin, brown (orginally green) eyes and shoulder blade length auborn hair, wears a knee length blue dress and lace up ankle boots. **  
**History: unknown (Until book 2 *evil grin*). **  
**Weapons: 1 lightsaber. **  
**Height: she keeps shape shifting, so basically her height is unknown. **  
**Species: uh, I have NO clue. She _looks_ human, so she must be a human... We may never know!**

* * *

**(A\N ya know. I'll introduce the others on the way! P.S. 4 MORE DAYS TILL THE CLONE WARS SEASON 5 WHOOOOOO. P.S. I decided not to mess with the *counts*... 9 or 10 month old comment about SWTCW S5, *wipes away tears* brings back so many memories!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. ANYTHING!**

* * *

**(Em's POV)**

"Okay, Jacket. Check. Headband. Check. Lightsabers. Ch-" Holy crap! Where are my lightsabers?! I was looking for them when I tripped on something. "GAMMIT!" (I got that from FRED) I tripped on my dang lightsabers! "Em, are you ready yet?" Master kenobi asked me. "Yes." Not really. Here goes nothing.

**(Olivia Jade's POV)**

"Where's Em?" Raven asked. My reply was a simple shrug. Raven was a mandalorian with black hair and bright blue eyes, she also has a twin brother, he's just training right now. "Sup...Dogs!" Em said sounding tired and out of breath. Raven took one look at her and said "You didn't happen to be up ALL night reading CORALINE?" **(quick A\N. seriously,it's scarier than the movie!)** Em looked at anywhere but us. "Mayyyyybe." I couldn't help but roll my eyes and chuckle. Just like her too be up all night reading! "Jeez, I TRIED to warn you." A voice said behind us. We turned around and saw Lillian Wells standing behind Em. Lilly is the first ever vampire\jedi. I have to admit, she can really scare the day lights out of you when she wants to. But I bet she isn't as scary as me when I shape-shift! _'That's what YOU think'_ some voice said inside my head. I let out a mental shriek.

**(Dawn Travis's POV)**

I heard olivia let out a high-pitched shriek,giving me a headache in the process. _'Dang girl! Could you get anymore high-pitched than you already are?'_ I asked her through the force. Few seconds of quiet then I heard oliva say _'Yes. Yes I can._' Rolling my eyes, I ate the crap on my tray... What? That's what it looks like. "Hey Dawn." Looking up I saw Jynx, O-mer, Barris and Ahsoka strolling towards my table! I'm soooo EXCITED TO SEE THE CHOSEN ONE'S PADAWAN! Pffft, whatever. "Sup." 'Sup' is a horrible habit I picked up from Em. "Nothing much." sadly, only me, Ahsoka and Em knew what sup the rest looked at us more confused than somebody who was introduced to FRED. Gosh I love FRED 3: camp fred! "I wonder what Mr. Diego has planned for class?" Barris asked after she sat down. At that same point our little alarms went off on our com-links,sadly telling us it's time for Ivan Diego's class. Ahsoka sighed. Glancing down at her untouched tray. "So much for lunch"

LATER AT CLASS

"And that students is why we always carry weapons" We just sat there speechless. 'Wow. Who knew?' Dodge asked me via force. I sent him a mental image of me giving him... DA BIRD. He frowned returning a mental image of me and him in the med-bay getting his foot out of my- "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" No. "Of course " I said in this horribly sweet voice. Mr. Diego was shaking his head and saying things like "I just had to say yes" And "Why me?" Poor poor Diego. X-D Pffft NOT! Suddenly Leith jonco (a orange zabrak with weird colored eyes that change with his mood) came in."Dawn travis, the council wants you" Oh yay me. I wonder what they want THIS time.

**(A\N I am terribly sorry if it's lame or short, like I said before My 1st FF. R AND R. ) P.S. This is set between S4 and S5!**


	3. Chapter 2

(A\N Jeez, who knew I could write so fast. but then again I sorta had this in my notebook. Anyway This is where the visions of Order 66 begin. OK?. OK. R AND R!)  
Disclaimer: Georgie owns star wars! Ok, not me!

(Leith Jonco's POV)

Me and Dawn were walking to see the council when Dawn asked me "Okay, Leith. WHAT is your problem, you've been quiet for too long." I looked at Dawn, mouth dry. Trying to find an excuse. But she's right, I'm usally hyper. But since this weird dream I had...

*Dream*

Leith was on an unfamilar planet when he heard marching. something in his head told him to run. But leith couldn't move for some reason he couldn't explain. As the marching got louder he could finally tell it was clones. Leith was scared now, he just didn't know why. "Freeze" The clones was now surrounding leith. The words 'order 66' echoed in his head. "Nooooooo!" He yelled, but the clones had already pulled the trigger.

*End dream*  
"Well?" Dawn asked me once more. "Can you keep a secret?" Stupid question, but to my surprise she nodded. Awkward. "I had this weird dream the other night" Dawn was messing with her nails now. "Can you...Uh..Can you describe this weird dream you say you had?" Opening my mouth to speak, I closed it again. She'll just make fun of me, saying things like "Awwww, you want your mommy now?" or "Maybe you should sleep with a nightlight now." Then again... "I was on this weird looking planet, when I hear clones marching. I don't know why but I started panicing and trying to get away. I couldn't get away. Then clones surrounded me and I heard the words order 66 in my head, right after the words faded, the clones pulled the trigger. I woke up right after." Looking up I saw that she had slight fear on her face. What did I suddenly grow 3 heads or something? Dawn took a deep breath looked up at me and said "That is weird...Because I had the same dream.

(Ahsoka Tano's POV)

Wow, lightsaber training could really make a person tired. Crawling into bed, I felt a slight disturbance in the force. Dismissing it as drake (Raven's twin) finding out we're out of mac and cheese.

*Dream*

Ahsoka and Lilly were on a planet that looked very much like naboo. They were looking for something. They just didn't know what. Suddenly Ahsoka and Lilly heard marching. Turning around they saw the clones with their blasters pointed at them. "Freeze!" the clone 4th from the left shot lilly. "LILLY!" Ahsoka screamed. Then rex came up pointed his blaster at ahsoka, and right before he shot her she heard 'beware order 66'...

*End dream*  
I woke up with a scream. "What's wrong?!" Master skywalker asked when he ran in with panic on his face. "Uh, I just saw a...Mouse!" Anakin looked at me. "A mouse? You sure snips?" I nodded. It took me awhile to reassure him it was just some rodent. when he left I looked at the wall trying to replay the dream...Or was it a vision?

(A\N DUN DUN DUN! I hope this chapter was better than the last. And I hope FF dosn't cause any misspells, Drives me crazy! anyway, the next chapter will be in Raven's POV. Peace out!)


	4. Chapter 3

(A\N, Sup fellow star wars fans! I am so sorry I'm late, But there's an explanation for me being so tardy: 1. I've been under the weather, so I can't really think straight. 2. been waiting for a couple of the clone wars S5 episodes so I could send a couple padawans out on the battle field. 3. Brain farts suck... That's all. P.S. is it just me, or was Steela flirting with Lux? R AND R)

Disclaimer: Again, I own nada.

( Raven Morgan's POV)

"Stupid fur-ball, sit DOWN!" Lousy cat. I was trying to bathe Scratch ( A white mountain lion-like fur-ball. ) because he jumped in mud. And we can't have him tracking mud in the temple, mace will kill me. "Raven? Who are you yelling at?" Zasha prizmah ( An orange\ red Twi-lek with brown eyes) walked in looking at scratch then at me. And as if an answer to Zasha's question Scratch started yowling. "ROWWL, LOWWL, LOWWL, ROWWL!" Giving him a glare I looked at Prizmah and said "I'm trying to give scratch a bath. And so far I've made absolutely no progress." Zasha just left. Few seconds later she returned with Em who had a gun and darts in her hands. "All right, who is it I'm supposed to shoot?" Zasha pointed at Scratch. Em put the darts inside the gun and shot Scratch. I am sorry, but I couldn't help but gasp. Em only stared at me confused. "Raven, relax. I only used tranquilizer darts." Oh. That explains why he's still breathing... I wonder if it will work on Finn.

( 2 Minutes later)

I finally gave scratch his bath, and Drake came in a few minutes later asking if I wanted to play flag football ( Yes. I play flag football).  
So here we are, all 16 of us: Ahsoka, Jynx, O-mer, Barris, Em, Olivia (who keeps cheating, stupid animal shape-shifter), Leith, Finn ( whom claims _I'm_ cheating.), Dodge, Jason Carter ( A human with black hair and hazel eyes. ), Me, Drake, Dawn, Zasha, Lilly, Claire Blue ( Human with dark blue hair and green eyes. ). "Raven, Pass it!" I was 'bout to toss it to dodge, when some clone came in the garden. "Commander Tano, Jonco & Jade, the jedi council would like to see you three." He said to them. Jeez I hope they are not in trouble. _Again_.

( Olivia Jade's POV)

Hmm, I wonder what they want. "Ahsoka Tano, what did you do this time?" Leith asked her. "I did nothing. Did _you_ do something" Ahsoka said giving him a glare that could make anyone scream and run from her. Walking into the room, we saw a human boy hologram. "Lux" I heard Ahsoka whisper. Ohhhh, so this is the boy she was talking about. Ahsoka and Lux sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N- "Olivia Jade, do you have something you would like to share with us?" I snapped out of it relizing I was humming the song. WHOOPS! "No master Windu." Actually yes, I would like to say Mace Windu sucks and that he needs to be thrown off a cliff. But there is _no way_ I'm saying THAT to him, I could get my head cut off by a certain council member! Mace Windu himself if you're trying to guess. "Good. Please resume." He said to Lux's hologram. Lux continued, but all I heard was blah blah blah onderon. "We will await your answer jedi." After he said that I saw him glance at Ahsoka. (^.^) "So, Ahsoka. What's up with you and Lux Bonteri?" I asked her as soon as we left. "W-What you mean? Nothing is going on." She said blushing a little. Yeah right, Nothing is going on. You can't fool me that easy! "That's not what it looked like back there." "Thank you leith. For once you didn't say something retarded." I told him. "What do ya mean! I have never once in my life said something 'Retarded'!" He said using air quotes around retarded. "Look can we just go get ready to head off to onderon?" Ahsoka asked sounding annoyed... My, someone is cranky.

(Leith Jonco's POV)

After the two (Tano and Jade) stopped arguing, we were finally able to board (Is that how you spell it?) a ship. "Last one on the ground is a droid!" Olivia said when we reached our destination. She screamed "YIPPEEE!" When she jumped out of the ship, she transformed into a some type of bird before landing. "You're next, Commander Jonco." Rex said. "Let's go!" I said when I too jumped. When I landed on a tree branch, we heard a female say "Don't move." Anakin removed his cloke. "Don't worry, we're friends." The female looked shocked. "Jedi." Was her only respnse. Well duh, she just saw us land. I mean some dude could have jumped then died! Well if your not trained. Steela (we soon found out what her name was.) led us back to where she and the rest of the rebels were staying. Let the action begin!

(A\N DONE! _Finally_. I am sorry if it is short or boring, but this is was all I could come up with. But fear not! The next chapter will be action-y and longer. Thank you and goodbye! R AND R)


	5. Chapter 4

(A\N I'm just gonna go ahead and disclaim this story. I do not own anything except the story, the OC's and the humor. R and R! Please? )

(Olivia Jade's POV)

"Oh, COME ON ALREADY!" Lux winced at my tone. Well jeez, he would be annoyed to if someone kept falling off a droid tank trying to place a practice bomb! "Don't yell, Olivia." Master Kenobi told me 'bout... 7 times? Catching a warning glance from Ahsoka and Leith, I took a deep breath and said "You're always trying to rush yourself to get up there. " I said as if talking to a youngling. "This is practice, so just take your time until you know what you are doing. But do not take to long 'cause I sense the real battle for onderon will begin any second." Lux nodded. I know I shouldn't be short with him (especialy around Ahsoka), but he has tried placing the practice detenator about as many times as Master Kenobi told me to not to yell. "I'm dreaming. Did I just see Olivia Jade talk _calmly_?" Leith said when Lux left. When I turned around to face him I saw that he was grinning. Hmph, well he won't be grinning for long! "Actually, yes I did. And if you did it, you would't such a pain in the-" "Alright, Cut it out you two." Ahsoka said. "She started it! " Leith complained. "Can we please get along for the rest of the mission?" Ahsoka begged. Something is going on if Ahsoka Tano new technique is begging... "Fine. " Me and Leith mumbled. She walked off to go join Obi-wan and Anakin. I raced after her. "Wait!" Ahsoka stopped and waited for me. "What's wrong? You've been like this since we came here. Did bonteri do something? Because I'd gladly kick his butt!" I told her. Ahsoka is like a sister. you often get mad at her, but at the same time you would seriously kick butt for her. Like how Anakin acts like a father to her. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked me. "Yeah." Taking a deep breath, words started tumbling out. "Idon'treallylikeSteelaBecauseshek eepsflirtingwithLuxandIlikeL ux." I didn't catch one part of that. "Uhhhh... Can you say that again? Only slower." "I don't like Steela because she keeps flirting with Lux. And I like Lux." She mumbled the last part. "I would like to say something in response. I KNEW IT!" I screamed and started doing some weird victory dance. Everyone stopped and stared. "Um. I stepped in doo-doo" I said slightly embarrassed. Pretending to wipe "doo-doo" off my boot, I dragged Ahsoka behind a tree. "Olivia, promise you won't tell anyone. Do you know what would happen if the council found out? I'd get kicked out of the order." She said. "I swear." Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and said "Good."... But I still knew it.

(Claire Blue's POV )

My eyes shot open. Phew! I was still in my room. I was meditating, when I had a vision.

*Vision*

Me and Jason were on what looked like Felucia. I turned around to see clones pointing their blasters at us. Order 66. Wait, what? "Fire." I tried moving or scream for help, only to find I couldn't. I was literally frozen. It was like someone pushed a pause button. They pulled the trigger and that was when I saw a man in a jet-black cloak. Sith. He was a sith.

*End Vision*

"Master Yoda?" I asked when I walked into the training room where he was teaching future padawans how to use a lightsaber. "Master Yoda, may I speak to you?" Looking at the younglings I added "In private." The old jedi master nodded. "Felt a disturbance, you have." How do I tell him what I saw? "I had this... Vision. Me and Jason were on felucia when I hear a noise behind me. I turned around and saw clones ponting their blasters at us. I tried running, but I couldn't. After they pulled the trigger, I saw a man in a black cloak. Something about him told me he was a sith." Master yoda was listening to every word judging by the look on his face. "Hmmm. Talk to the rest of the council, we should." I don't think that would be a wise decision. Mace Windu will probably just send me to the med-bay. "Do such a thing, he will not." Crap, forgot to put the sheilds up. "Can we tell them about it later? I wanna see if I can learn more about it." I told Master Yoda. He gave me his permission. I have to warn Jason.

(Olivia Jade's POV )

After A few hours, Ahsoka decided to help Steela (now that's a shocker.) with the detenator 'cause she was having trouble getting it past the destroyer's sheild. But that was after Lux tried helping her. Yeah. I wanted to scream at him "DUDE! Quit trying to flirt with her already! She is, like, Older than you! You should try flirting with someone your own age! Like, I don't know. AHSOKA!" But I could get my butt kicked by two certain jedi (Skywalker and Tano), and I don't want to return to the jedi temple covered in bandages. Finn would never leave me alone. Anywho. "This is getting boring, let's see how you are with a blaster." I said after watching her roll the practice detenator about 50 times. Steela's face lit up when I said "blaster". I have got to admit, Steela really knows how to use a blaster. "Too easy. Let's try this." I said using the force to move the droid's head. It took her two shots to shoot it down, but she still shot it. "What's that?" Steela asked. Someone else answered that for us. "Droids!" Aw crap. Pulling out my yellow-ish lightsaber I began deflecting the blaster bolts. "Leith, duck!" I shouted as a droid tried shooting at his head. Leith took cover before it hit him. "Close call." He said when he crouched behind the rock I was standing on slicing droids in half. "Can't you shape-shift or something?" Anakin asked. Duh! Why didn't I think of that before? I shape-shifted into a tiger-like animal, only with black fur and gold stripes. I aimed for the closest scrap of metal. It only took one swipe of the paw for it to fall apart. The next droid... I ate it. What? It wasn't me doing all of that! In just a minute or two we were surround by droid parts. When I turned back into a human, I noticed the rebels had a look of pride on their face. "What happened?" I asked everyone. Just as master Kenobi opened his mouth, I burped up droid parts. "Uhhh. I can explain." I said. Leith held up a hand. "Don't. Just. Don't." Everyone looked at me, completely disgusted. Well I can't help it! (Mumbles un-jedi like words under breath). I wonder if the others are having a better time at the temple.

(A\N I'm done! I would've posted earlier, but It's saturday and all. Soooo. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! R and R! Thank you and goodnight! )


	6. Chapter 5

**(A\N ****I decided to skip the onderon battle, 'cause we all know that Olivia, Leith, Anakin and Obi-wan will leave and Ahsoka stays. R and R. Please?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story, OC's and humor.

(Drake Morgan's POV )

"MAC AND CHEESE, MAC AND CHEESE! OH HOW I LOVE MAC AND CHEESE!**"** I sang as I grabbed a tray and filled with nothing but MAC AND CHEESE. "Hey Drake!" I heard somebody say. I turned around and saw Dawn, (who recently came back from patroling the underworld) and Finn. "You coming to Round 3?" Dawn asked with a playful expression. Yeah... Dawn kicked my butt twice in front of Amber Dion and the others... "I guess." I told her. Dawn rolled her eyes then nudged Finn's arm. "Hey, Finn. He's afraid of a _girl_." Finn laughed. Finn and Dawn sitting in a tree- As I was singing in my head, she slapped me! "What was that for?" I asked. Then a voice said 'Stop singing' Ohhhhh. I nodded to let her know I won't sing... Until she left anyway. "Can I finish mah MAC AND CHEESE first?" I begged. Oh yes. I begged. "No, 'cause most of the padawans leave in a few hours to go stop some droid armies." She said. Finn swallowed his food and said "Ahsoka is supposed to be coming back today. She and the rebels finally took back onderon." Dawn looked at him. "Yeah, I heard Steela the rebel leader died." Just as she finished speaking, Lilly jumped out of nowhere with a mask on her face and screamed. Finn choked on his food. "Happy Halloween Beaman!" He just glared at the vampire\jedi. "Awww, is Finny alright?." I asked in teasing voice. Dawn suddenly giggled. Yes, she giggled. "Remember last halloween? Obi-wan was drunk and started singing I'm sexy and I know it?" We all laughed at the memory. First time I have ever seen Master Kenobi drunk. "I'm baaaack!" Someone sang. "Ahsoka!" I exclaimed. "Hey, Ahsoka! Do have any idea how boring it has been without you? And do you know how easy lightsaber training has been? Drake doesn't even try!" Dawn babbled. Being the chosen one's padawan, she really is popular."Um... Do I get to say hello to my friend?" Lilly asked. She, Ahsoka and Olivia are all like sisters. Then again, we all treat another like family. "Hey, Lilly!" Ahsoka greeted. "Ahsoka, what happened to your shoulder?" Lillian asked her. For the first time I noticed her shoulder had a bandage. "I got shot." She simply said. Dawn decided to break the silence by saying "Whoever wants to see me kick Drake's butt, better hurry. " Everyone at the table (And cafeteria) hurried to the training room. _Yippie_.

(Felix Hawkthorne's POV )

Oh this should be good. Watching the Great And Powerful Drake getting his butt kicked by a girl. And Dawn Travis at that! Everyone is here: Master Thalia Garcia, Master Apollo Fulton, Em, Jason Carter, Olivia Jade, Claire Blue (Whom looked a little nervous for some unknown reason), Master Jewel Winters, Master Amber Dion, Master Saarik Ode, Raven Morgan, Jynx, O-mer, Barris Offee (she was knighted just yesterday.), Leith Jonco, Dodge Venom, etc. "Pssst. Felix!" I turned my head and saw Zasha holding a holo-recorder. Grinning like a maniac, I snatched the recorder from her. Em walked to the center of the room. (Yeah, It's big room) "Lightsabers." Dawn and Drake ignited their lightsabers. "Ready?" The two padawans nodded. "Fight!" Dawn made the first move. Drake simply stood there. She swung her lightsaber at his head, missing by inches. Drake tried to kick her legs out from under her, but she used the force and pushed him back. He hit the wall and fell on the floor with a loud _thump_. Drake got up and glared at his fellow padawan. "Game on." He said. He swung his lightsaber back at her. But that was a bit complicated with Dawn having a double-bladed weapon. Dawn had him against a wall. His eyes narrowed at her. Just as I thought he would have to admit defeat, Drake started swinging his lightsaber at Dawn. She tried to block, but he knocked the weapon out of her grip. Dawn retreated towards the wall. "I give up." She said. No response. "Drake, _stop_!" Amber Dion said. He ignored her. "Drake, you won, now stop it!" His sister told him. She looked at me and Zasha for back-up. Zasha was watching the battle too intently to notice Raven's look. Looking back at the fight, I relized this is no longer a training session. She and I lunged at her brother, hoping to distract him while Dawn got away. The others apparently knew what we were doing and tried to calm him. "Drake, you've got to _stop_!" Raven pratically screamed at him. He snapped out of it, looking up at his twin he asked "What happened?" She just shook her head at him. I looked around the room and saw the older jedi looking on with shocked and disaproving expression. Dawn didn't really have any injuries except a couple of small cut on her left arm and a scared look on her face "Let's get both of you to the med-bay." Master Winters said. We exited the room, with Dawn and Drake limping behind. "This can't be happening." I heard a female voice say. I turned and saw Claire with a paniced expression. "What do you mean." I asked. Her head shot up. "I didn't see you there." I shrugged. "Well..." I pressed. "Felix, have you been having any... I don't know.. Nightmares?" I must've looked confused, because she said. "I had a dream few nights ago. I was in a destroyed building, suddenly I sensed a dark presence. I turned around and saw clones pointing their blasters at me. Right then I heard the words: Order 66. That's when I woke up." Hmmmm. order 66 sounds familiar. "Weird." She nodded. "Does a nightmare about a giant stuffed animal trying to kill me have anything to do with it?" Claire laughed. "No, Felix. It doesn't." I was pretty sure. "I gotta go. has a pop quiz planned." I told Claire. "Okay, I'll let you know if I hear any news on Morgan and Travis." She said. I left the empty hallway to go see if I can find anything on order 66 in the library. Just then my head started to pound and visions flashed before me. First I saw a cloaked man, then I saw younglings being killed. The last one was of clones pulling the trigger on the blasters. After my head stopped hurting, I took a step towards the library door before everything went black.

**(A\N Ta-da! I hope this wasn't boring. I tried ending with a cliff-hangar while while trying to make the first part funny. Sorry I didn't write anything on the onderon arc, like I said before; Olivia, Leith, Anakin and Obi-wan leaves while poor, poor Ahsoka stays and gets shot for nothing! But I've got to admit the ending was good. Like Steela dying or the part where Obi-wan says 'our padawan' instead of 'your padawan'. The next episode seems interesting, it's called 'the gathering'. Anyways, Happy Halloween! And I hope those in hurricane sandy are alright. R & R.)**


	7. Chapter 6

(A\N Sorry I'm late. I was reading this book i recently bought, it's a fablehaven book and I've had my nose in it trying to finish reading. Followed by no ideas whatsoever. Anyways, Cue Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs and story. There, I said it.)

(Drake Morgan's POV)

Master Ode and Master Winters escorted Dawn and me to the med-bay. Dawn kept shooting nervous looks at me. Why? I do not know. Soon I was sitting down while the doctor fixed me up. My arms and face were covered in cuts and scratches, even bruises and I don't bruise very easily. "Hey, are you alright?" Raven walked in with Ahsoka right behind her. "Yeah. Just a few cuts." Raven looked at me. "If you say so. I gotta go, Master Plo Koon said he wanted to see me." She said. After Raven left, Ahsoka sat down next to me. "What happened?" I looked at Ahsoka. I tried to think of an explaination, but all I thoght of was 'Hey look! Scratch just tore apart a med-droid!' Then get outta there. But sadly Ahsoka would know I was lying. Sighing, I told her everything. "I...I had a vision. There was a cloaked man. He killed younglings and other jedi. I have no idea why; but his hate and pain took over. And guess that's when I attacked Dawn..." No response. Maybe she fell asleep? "Did you hear a voice say something about a order 66?" Crap. "Yeeaahh." "Strange. I think I know someone who can help us." Ahsoka said. "Yoda, is it?" I did my best Yoda impression. She shook her head. Well who is it then?

(Claire Blue's POV)

"I mean, what would happen after the war is over?" I asked jason. He shrugged. Of course. "Claire!" I heard four voices shout at once. I turned around and saw Ahsoka and... Drake. Then in front of me was Felix and Olivia. I hate to say it; but I panicked 'cause I knew what was about to happen next. As I ducked down, everyone collided into each other. "OW!" I stood up and they sat down. Or most likely fell down. "What's the rush?" Jason asked. They got up rubbing their heads. "I gotta ask you something." Felix said. "What? You were gonna ask Claire out? How sweet, but we have a more important question." Drake retorted. My head is pounding... "Okay, everone just be quiet." Thank you Jason... "Now, Felix what do you need to ask me?" Felix took a deep breath and said "Do you remember when Drake and Dawn left the training room-" Drake interrupted. "Sorry, I don't." Felix rolled his eyes. "No one was talking to you Morgan... As I was saying; when I left to go to the library I had this vision then blacked out. I swear I heard someone say Order 66." Everyone including me froze. "I had the excact same dream. Only I didn't black out." Olivia said. "And that's what caused me to attack Dawn." I sensed they were confused and a little scared. "I wonder if the others had any simular dreams.." I thought out loud. "We could ask." Jason said. Olivia piped up. "Yeah, we go around the jedi temple asking 'hey we've been having dreams of this thing called order 66, and we were wondering if you had the same dream... Why are you contacting clones?' and they drag us away." She has a point. "What if we just have a meeting?" Drake suggested. "I think we should just invite padawans 'cause our masters have been showing no signs. But the others haven't really been themselves." Good point. "Where should we meet though?" Ahsoka asked.

"Garden?" Drake suggested.

"Library?"

"Hmm, the library sounds like a good idea. If you want jedi masters to overhear then be my guest." Olivia retorted. Ahsoka glared at Jade. Before they could start fighting I said "The garden sounds like a nice idea." And it was. "Fine, garden it is."

(Latah that day. In 3rd person POV)

Claire stood on top of a large rock . "Is everyone here? Good. Let's begin." Ahsoka ran into the garden holding something wrapped in paper. "Wait!" She un-wrapped the paper to reveal a candle. "This is a magic candle from shili. If you light it no one can overhear our conversation." (quick A\N I got that from fablehaven) She lit the candle and placed it on a rock next to the rock Claire was standing on. Claire continued. "I have called a meeting for a reason. Strange things are happening in the Jedi Temple. Jason, Ahsoka, Olivia, Drake, Felix and I have been having dreams of this so-called Order 66." All the padawans (except Claire, Drake, Ahsoka, Olivia, Jason, Felix) froze in complete shock. "What about our masters?" Leith asked from the small crowd of Padawans. Taking a deep breath she replied, " I think we're the only jedi in the temple having these visions 'cause I have asked Yoda about it and he has no idea what order 66 is. I asked my master (A\N Windu. I feel guilty for giving her Mace as a master.) he has no clue." Dodge muttered " He never does." Em, next to him, tried to keep from laughing. Glaring at Dodge Venom she continued "Anyways, as I was saying; order 66 isn't in any of the Holobooks I read in the library. And I was thinking 'Why tell the council? They wouldn't belive us, especially the trouble makers.'" She said with a look at Em, Raven, Dawn and Finn. "What should we do then?" Lilly asked from the group."

"Fake our deaths?" Jynx thought aloud.

"Wouldn't it be weird if 16 padawans died suddenly?" O-mer asked.

"I agree with O-mer... I sensed the presence of someone I knew." Ahsoka told them.

"Maybe we should go under cover around the people we know?" Jynx said. Claire was getting a migraine before Jynx said that. "Not bad. But I to sensed a presence, and it was no jedi..." Claire said. "Perhaps trace the presence with the force. Then tell the council and stop order 66. Because in my vision some clones were quite hesitant to shoot, I think it may be a order they have drilled, not literally, in their heads." All fifteen padawans agreed with Dawn. "Then it's-" Claire was yet again interuppted by Em singing 'My name is' by Eminem. (A\N Eminem rulez!) "Hi my name is. What? My name is [scratches] Slim Shady." Claire cleared her throat. "If your done rapping Em..." She was gonna call her by her last name but nobody knew it. She couldn't hear what she said because her HoloMp3 was on. Dodge took it from her grip and turned it off. "HEY! I was getting mah rap on!" Em took notice of Claire and told everyone "Whoops, my bad..." Anyhoo, back to Claire. "Then it's settled. Me and... Jynx will attempt to track down , via force, the one we see saying Order 66." Claire chose Jynx because he never got distracted very easily. And trying to track someone in your sleep or while meditating wasn't gonna be very easy...

(A\N Ta...Da... I gotta tell you guys something; this was harder than bathing a cat. I would know. What? Don't look at me that way, she needed to be bathed. Anyways, R and R... Eminem still rulez :-} )


	8. Chapter 7

(A\N I'm ignoring the 'young jedi'arc. I mean, do you know how many characters I have to keep up with already? Lots of characters. Now cue the story. BTW I got bored, so I typed random stuff. It'll be serious at the same time funny.)  
Disclaimer is officially in the summary.

One-time fortune cookie: 'What has been seen, cannot be unseen' -A random LOL cat

* * *

(Claire Blue's POV)

"Find out anything?" Jason asked me when I sat down in the cafeteria. He must have noticed the bags under my eyes, 'cause he said "Jeez, Claire. Now I know why girls need beauty Z's." That earned him a slap upside the head. "For-your-information Jason; no, I have not." I retorted. "And before you say anything, Jynx hasn't found out anything either." Jason shrugged. Just then we heard a familiar voice say "You want the strawberry?" Uh-oh. We saw dodge teasing Lusa, a youngling with dark skin and hair. (A\N you have got to look up Hollykit, or kiara, just wants a strawberry and Lusa is pronounced Loo-sa, just so ya know) The rest of the padawans joined us to watch Dodge and Lusa. "He better give her what she wants." Em said. Yeeeaah, bad things happen when you don't. Like now for instance.

Dodge: "You can't have it"

Lusa: "I wanna have it." *sobbing* (This may seem mean but it gets funny)

Dodge: "You're just a stupid little baby, man."

Lusa: *sobbing* "I want the strawberry."

Dodge: "You're stupid."

Lusa: "I'm not stupid!"

Dodge: "Yes you are."

Lusa: "No I'm not! I'm not stupid anymore!" (I'm serious, this is gonna get funny. Just stay with me here.)

Dodge: *Laughing* yes you are."

Lusa: "No I'm not!" *More sobbing*

Dodge: *Blows raspberry*

Lusa: Stop saying that!

Dodge: "Na na naaa na na!"

Lusa: "I don't like those words! I don't like those funny words!"

Dodge: *Whispers* "Stupid."

Lusa: I'm not stupid! I'm not _**STUPID**_!

Dodge: *Stops laughing* "Oh crap."

Lusa: "_**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**_" *Does something nobody wants to see*

Everyone in the cafeteira: "_EEEEWWWW!_"

Raven started gagging. Jason spit out his food and said "What. The. F-" Em cut him off by saying "Beep." Dodge passed us walking funny while holding his butt. "Ladies. Gentlemen. Ahsoka. Dawn." The two girls rolled their eyes. Lusa looked quite happy. Felix just sat there with wide eyes. "I'm gonna be having nightmares for weeks. Months. Maybe even years." I just sat there trying to process what I just witnessed. I mean, is that even possible? "She...She...Shoved. A bowl full of strawberries up..." I tried to get the words out but failed. Dawn shuddered. "I'm scared." Finn looked at Dawn and told her "Don't worry my dearest Dawn, I shall protect you." Dawn gave him what I liked to call the 'Death Glare'. "Can we please get back to this Order 66 thing-a-ma-jig?" Lilly asked. "Meet me in the library in an hour." I said to them after I told them what I saw. "I thought you said you didn't find out anything." Jason complained. I took a deep breath and told him "I lied." Leith pointed at the ceiling. "I think I just saw Jar Jar fly by." Face-palm.

* * *

I paced as I waited for the others. I heard footsteps, I stopped pacing in case it was a jedi master. "Sooo, am I late?" Zasha asked. "Just so you know; yes. Yes you are." Zasha rolled her eyes. "Chill, okay? I was only joking around." "Where are the others?" She looked at the HoloBooks "Well... Raven went to see master Plo and ask him if it was possible that a bowl the size of your head-" I held my hand up. "Okay, Zasha. WTMI." (WTMI; way-to-much-information) "Em had to go change because Scratch came back from the garden covered in mud. And the rest are in Mr. Diego's class." I nodded. Mr. Diego always chooses the worst time for a test or something. "We're here." Felix, Em, Lilly, Jason, Dawn, Raven, Jynx etc all walked in. "Anyways, now that you're finally here, I traced down the presence and it leads to the senate. I don't know who it is,just that I've meet them before." O-mer shook his head. "I've heard of traitors in the senate, but I've never heard of a senator turning our troopers against us." Olivia nodded. "True dat. But it might be possible." I shrugged. I'm tired and I would love to fall asleep right now, but I can't because we're still trying to figure out who this person is. "Maybe... Nah it wouldn't work." Raven said. "What wouldn't work?" I asked the mandalorian jedi. Raven blushed. "I was thinking 'Olivia can shape-shift right? So can't she shape-shift into some type of small animal and go check out the senate?' " Why hadn't I thought of that before? "Olivia?" I asked her. "Do you think you can actually do that?" She turned into a mouse-like animal. "Meow. I mean woof. No, that isn't right either. 'squeak squeak' Yeah that's it" Olivia joked. "Let's try it!" Jynx said. Leith raised his hand. "When is Dodge supposed to get out of the med-bay?" Finn answered him. "5 to 6 days." What has been seen, cannot be unseen.

(A\N I hope nobody thought this sucked, I was trying to be funny. Anyways, the next chapter will be in Olivia's POV. Review or don't that's your decision. Peace out!)


	9. Chapter 8

(Claire Blue's POV)

I paced as I waited for Olivia to return with her report, this was her fourth time going in disguise as a mouse to investigate the senate. "Will you chill already? You're making me nervous." I looked at Jason. "How am I making you nervous? I'm the nervous one here." Jason rolled his eyes at me. "You're just paranoid over some random dream you had." Well I'll tell you why I'm paranoid: This "random dream" could mean the end of the republic. Jedi killing younglings? Jedi killing other jedi? Clones killing jedi? Oh yeah, I'm super-duper paranoid. Note the sarcasm. "She's back." I turned and saw Olivia in the shape of a bird. How did I know it was her? Well for two reasons, 1: Birds on corascant? You're insane. 2: What bird wears a braided anklet? "You will not believe what I saw." This better be good. "I saw Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala making out!" My expression: (0_0) *sing-song voice* Awkward. "Well did you find out anything important?" Jason pressed. Olivia was lost in thought for a moment. "You know, I totally forgot to check Chancellor Palpatine's office. BRB" And then she took flight. As a bird of course.

(Olivia Jade's POV)

After I landed in a vent, I shape-shifted in my human form. It wasn't really hard finding his office. "Of course master." Uhhh, why do I hear Dooku? And who is he calling "Master"? I heard creaking noises that meant only one thing: I'm doomed. The vent collapsed and I fell on the floor. But when I looked up, I saw the familiar cloaked man from my dream. Or rather my nightmare. What was he doing in Chancellor Palpatine's office? Oh *_Beep_*, this _is_ Chancellor Palpatine... "Well what do we got here? A padawan snooping?" I gulped. If this was Palpatine, the republic is doomed. "Traitor." I spat. He laughed. Seriously! He laughed, and not in a good way. "I think it is the republic who are traitors." Glaring at him, I found my voice and retorted "Not if the council here about this." Okay, now he's the one giving _me_ a glare. "Not if you can't remember what you just saw..." Ooooh, drama bom- I wasn't able to finish my thought because he went to his desk, got something that looked like a comm (it truly was similar to one) and held it in front of my face. "Say cheese." Then he pressed the button on it and I passed out. I couldn't remember what happened. I couldn't even remember my name for that matter.

(Jason Carter's POV)

I watched as Claire paced like a mad-woman. She really is making me nervous pacing like that, and I'm gonna go ahead and say it now: Olivia is making me nervous. Claire and I were in the garden, the sound of crickets were some what soothing. "Claire, please stop pacing. I'm getting dizzy." Claire stopped and bit her nail. "Where is she? It's been about three-and-a-half hours!" I got up from the rock I was leaning on and put my hands on her shoulder. "Claire?" She looked up at me. "Yeah?" I smiled, then said "Snap out of it, you crazy blue-haired idiot!" She glared at me, she's been doing that alot lately. "Back off." Grrr. Where ever Olivia is, she better hurry, because I might snap.

* * *

(A\N Okay, it's short, but I was attempting to do a cliffhanger. Olivia might not be in a few chapters. Maybe a whole story. But we'll see her POV later. Much latah! *Evil laugh* Oh, one more thing: was it too early on the Palpatine\Sidious thing? I was trying to be dramatic and serious in this chapter. But let's face it people, I'm better with humor. Thank you and goodnight!)


	10. Chapter 9

**Maybe one more fortune cookie: O.M.G. You can't see me, I'm blending in just like a pine tree. I am unseen. You can't see me because I'm a ninja! Ninja! Nin- Ninja!- Ryan Higa, Ninja Glare.**

* * *

**(Lillian Wells's POV)**

Well, so far it's been two days since we last seen Olivia, and the council still hasn't figured it out. Or anyone else for that matter. We have made up excuses why she's not here of course, but nobody has actually figured out why she just... _Poof_! Disappeared. Did she find something? Did someone capture her? Did- I sensed something when I asked myself 'Did someone capture her?' And the night after I sensed something, I had a vision. I was trapped in a tight space and someone I knew was close by. I told the others to meet me in the garden around 6:00 AM. "What is _sooo_ important,that you just had to wake us up 6:00 AM in the morning for?" Dawn asked, sounding grouchy. Then again, everything she says sounds grouchy. "I'm sooo sorry, Queen Pain In My-" Ms. Goody-two-shoes (Claire Blue) cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "Okay! That's enough you two." She chirped with false happiness. False happiness is so annoying. It's just so fake. "Okay, can Lilly please finish her speech?" Leith asked. Poor, poor Leith. He only wanted some sleep but nooooo, Olivia Jade just _had_ to go AWOL **(T.T)**. "Thank you. Now as I was trying to say was: I think I had a vision of Olivia and wherever she is, she's probably claustrophobic now." All the padawans looked at each other. "We should just go ahead and tell the council." Claire said. "No. Because 1: They'll think we're completely crazy. 2: I'm sure we'll be in trouble for lying. And 3: They've shown no sign of worry over some 'Order 66'." Dawn counted the reasons with her fingers. "What is 'Order 66' anyways?" Emelia asked. But it was a good question. "Maybe the clones turn against us then take over the galaxy?" Jynx suggested. O-mer piped up. "Or maybe we do something for the clones to hate us, then they all turn on us?"

"That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." I said.

"Is it? Is it _really_?" He asked. Twit. "Yes. Yes it is." He rolled his eyes. "I think they were just following orders. The clones wouldn't do that. Some traitor must've given them orders." Zasha said. Just then, 4 comms started beeping. Raven's, Leith's, Jason's and mine. "It's Master Saarik Ode." Jason complained. Let's just say Master Ode takes training seriously. "That's Master Plo, I better go see what he needs." Raven darted towards the doors that leads back into the temple. "Gallia probably has a mission." Leith too left. My comm kept beeping as the others went ahead and left. "Padawan Wells here." I answered. "Lillian, it's Master Kartz. We're supposed to meet with the council in six." Master Valerie alerted. "I'll be there in five." Then I ran to the council chambers, but not before I stopped by the library. "Hello Padawan Wells, what can I do for you?" Jocasta Nu asked me. "Hmmmm, do you have HoloBooks on planets and cats like Scratch? Raven asked me to get a book on cats and Em needed a book on Planets." That wasn't a lie. The stupid furball is one-year-old and already the size of a full grown moutain lion and Em is trying to study. "Of course, follow me." I followed Jocasta Nu to a shelf. "Here's a book on planets and..." She gave me a book called "Planets 101" and she was getting three other books. "These are for Padawan Raven." One book was titled "Cat behavior 101" another titled "200 ways to potty-train your cat in four weeks" and the last one was "Awesome tricks for your cat". "Thank you. I'm sure Raven desperately needs these." I left the library, dropped the books off in my room which was pratically next to it and left to go meet Master Kartz. "You're four seconds late." Master Valerie Kartz told me when I reached the council chamber doors. "Eh, had to stop by the library." She obviously didn't believe me because she retorted. "You don't even like to read." Face-palm. Literally. "I had to get something for Raven and Em." I tried to tell her as we stepped into the room. "Master Kartz, Padawan Wells. Good to see you, it is." Master Yoda greeted. Master Valerie and I bowed. But what made me nervous was that the entire council had worried looks. "Lillian..." Adi-Gallia started. "Padawan Olivia Jade isn't in the temple or on corascant is she?" Shaak ti asked. "No ma'am." Shaak Ti nodded as if she was expecting that. "How did you find out?" I asked slowly. Mace Windu sighed. Oh no, that Goody-Two-Shoes snitched us out! "We recently recived a transmission from Count Dooku himself." Plo answered. ***Gulp* **It's not good when you receive a recording from Dooku. Plo pressed a button on the arm of his chair. A holo-image of Dooku appeared. "Greetings. I'm sure you're wondering what happened to one of your padawans. But don't worry, she's safe... For now." He was ranting about something, so I drowned him out with "Just lose it" by Eminem playing in my head. That is, until Olivia showed up in the holo-recording. I pressed a button on my comm, alerting the other padawans. After the recording, Mace spoke. "Do you know how Olivia got there?"

"No." TRUTH.

"Do you have any information whatsoever?" He questioned.

"No sir." LIE.

"Leave, you may." Valerie and I left the room. "Something is bothering you, Lilly." No duh. "Don't get sarcstic with me, youngling." Hmph, how dare she call me- Dang it! "I'm sorry Master Kartz." She nodded as if to say 'Apology accepted'. "Let me guess, you are in a hurry to find the others? Am I correct?" I nodded. "Well go find them." Thank the force for Valerie. I went to go look for them, but I couldn't find them. Eventually, I did. Who knew there was a secret passage way in the temple? I stepped in the dusty passage. Secret slide was more like it. I was about to take another step but the door slammed shut behind me, causing me to jump and fall down the slide. "AAAAHHHH!" It had to be a minute-and-a-half long. I eventually fell off the slide and fell in a cave lit with torches. "Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. A familiar voice answered. "I'm guessing you didn't know there was a secret slide till now?" Drake asked, with just the slightest amusement in his voice. "Guess what?" I asked him, ignoring his question. "I know where Olivia is, Dooku has her!" I exclaimed. My voice was uncomfortably loud in the dim cave. He took me to the others and explained they didn't know about the cave till now. After they told me about the cave, I told them about Olivia Jade. "So she's alive?" Leith asked. They've been friends since they were younglings, so were Drake, Raven and I. "Yes, but I don't know where she is." I tried to tell him. "Well can't you just track where the recording came from? Then we, by we I mean us the fifteen padawans, go save her butt." Felix suggested. Dawn pointed her thumb at him with a look that said 'See? It's not _that_ hard'. Claire sighed. Hmph, it's not like she tells us what to do. "I'll see what I can do about the tracking thing. Ahsoka?" Claire asked. "Hmmm, well if the tracking thing works, we'd have to come up with a plan. Like a battle plan. Rescuing Olivia. Using a ship to get there without everyone noticing. It's going to be complicated. And Skyguy would definitely notice if I was gone." Emelia cut Ahsoka off. "Jeez, don't forget Master Kenobi. He's a freaking **NINJA**." True. Zasha spoke up. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm in on the rescuing Jade thing." She stuck out her fist.

"I'm in." Leith's hand immediately went over Zasha's fist.

"Me too." Em's hand went over his.

"Don't forget me!" Felix placed his hand over theirs.

"Me as well." Raven's went over his.

"Yeah." Dawn placed hers on top.

"Are you just gonna forget me?" Finn placed his hand on Dawn's causing her to turn a darker shade of pink.

"I'm in." I placed mine on theirs.

"I'm definitely in." Drake obviously just wanted to fight.

"Eh, I don't want to be haunted by strawberries again." Poor Dodge.

"I think I can sneak past Skyguy." Yeah, Lux Bonteri can be your backup. Hehehehe.

"She taught me how to dodge Scratch if you're eating a burger and\or hot dog." Jason said.

"I think me and O-mer can work from the temple." Jynx told us. Now we just need Claire. She only sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as if we were a bunch of younglings. "You know what Claire?" I found myself starting to rant. "I'm tired of you thinking you're the one in charge. Like you have to babysit us all the time. Well guess what? You can either join us or you can be a pain. Your choice." Claire glared at me. "Fine." She added her hand. "Operation: Save our BFF." Em said in a dramatic voice, then we threw our hands in the air. Like we just don't care. But we should care because this is a risky mission. "Don't worry Olivia we're coming." I heard Leith mumble, his eyes were a darker shade of amber meaning he was worried. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find her." He looked at me. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?" I gestured for him to go ahead. "1: I want a float before we leave. 2: How do we get out of here?" I never thought of that.

* * *

**(A\N Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter. And before anyone says anything: Leith and Olivia are like siblings, not a couple. Finn and Dawn probably are, but not Leith and Olivia. Quick question BTW: Didn't Adi-Gallia die in S5 E01? But then she's in 'A war on two fronts'... I'm so confused. Anyways, the next chapter or after will be Olivia's POV. R 'n' R. Thank you and goodnight!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(Leith Jonco's POV)**

I looked at the plan Claire came up with. It's been almost three weeks since Olivia went missing. Turns out, Olivia is on Serenno. Yes, Dooku's home. "Okay. Leith, Finn and Em will be here. We'll be leaving six padawans behind so it doesn't look suspicious." Claire went over. I don't know why, but a random pun just popped up in my head. "Hey guys. Be CLAIREful." They busted out laughing, except Claire of course. Claire had no sense of humor. "What? I was trying to lighten the gloomy mood." Claire continued to glare. Em was clutching her sides. Felix was laughing so hard, I thought he was gonna choke. And Raven was ROFL. Literally. "Wait, I got one." Finn tried to say. "Let me make myself CLAIRE." Zasha cut him off. "I deCLAIRE a pun war." Claire turned the color of a cherry. "Stop it and focus." Claire said, blushing like crazy. "Nah, we're good." Ahsoka said. "The six padawans will be Jynx, O-mer, me, Jason, Raven and Drake. That'll leave Leith, Felix, Ahsoka, Finn, Em, Zasha, Dodge, Dawn and Lilly." Good enough. "Why do we need so many padawans?" Finn asked. "Because it's Dooku homeplanet. Hello?" Em retorted. "Yeah, can we focus here? We leave in five hours."

**(3rd person)**

A red-headed girl around the age of sixteen paced in her room. A droid walked in and she stopped pacing "Darth Jade? Count Dooku would like to see you." Darth Jade went to go see her mentor. "We have intruders, take care of them." Darth Jade looked at the hologram and saw nine intruders. "No problem." She found the intruders with ease. "Stop!" The intruders looked at Darth Jade with shock in their eyes. They all looked to be teenagers. "Olivia?" A zabrak with dark amber eyes. "That name means nothing. It's Darth Jade." The red-head spat. "Jeez Olivia, what did they do to you?" A girl with pink skin and red-hair asked looking at her scratches. "Don't call me that!" She took out her two double-bladed lightsabers, as did they. "Oli- Darth Jade, quit it! We're gonna help you!" A male togruta with blue skin shouted. They all seemed somewhat familiar, especially the zabrak. "Leave me alone!" She aimed her lightsaber at the male togruta's neck and the other lightsaber was blocking attacks. They finally managed to pin Darth Jade down. "Let me go! Let me go now!" Darth Jade struggled againts their grip. "Let m-" The girl with the pink skin and red hair had a tranquilzer gun with her, and had apparently shot Darth Jade with it. The others gave her looks that said _'Really? A tranquilizer gun? You're kidding me'_. "Well she wouldn't shut up now would she?"

* * *

The council glared at the group that had brought back Darth Jade, but shock and amazement lit their eyes. "What you did was against the rules, but you still brought back a fellow jedi." Mace Windu said. He was still amazed how only nine padawans defeated a sith. Well, more like sith-in-training. "Leave you may." Yoda said after the council lectured them. "How's she doing?" Leith asked with the other padawans trailing after him. "She has lost her memory, and has a few wounds. But nothing we can't heal." The med-droid reported. Em and Zasha went up to Olivia. "There's something about you guys that seems familiar, I just can't remember." She said. Her eyes lost it's yellow\red color and now were the colors of a spring leaf. Em leaned in. "You don't remember anything from the senate?" Emelia whispered. "No. Just waking up in a room and being told my name was Darth Jade and I'm a sith-in-training." Em nodded. "It's good to see you again, Olivia." Zasha greeted Olivia. "Yeah... Ummm.. What's your name?" Olivia asked. There was pain in all the padawans eyes. "Zasha. Zasha Prizmah." She said, Leith took her place next to Olivia. "So you don't remember anything?" Padawan Jade shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't remember anything... Errrr." The padawans shared a look that said 'Olivia just won't be the same again'. "It's fine. Just get you some rest and let the droids fix up those scratches. She nodded and tried to go to sleep, but something kept her up. "Will I ever get my memory back?" Olivia asked herself.

* * *

**(A\N Ta-da! Sorry it's short, but ya know, cliffhanger! I hope this was better than the other chapters I wrote. And come to think of it: My writing skills have actually improved since I started writing fanfics. Anyways, R 'N' R. Thank you and goodbye. I would say 'goodnight' but it's still daytime XD )**


	12. Chapter 11

**(Jason Carter's POV)**

I looked at Claire over the top of my book, her blue hair was pulled in a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing a different outfit today. It was a long gray dress with a black vest over it, it went well with her blue hair. I remember when she dyed her hair, it was when Em lost a contest and had to die hers orange (It's original color was brunette. Claire's was honey-blonde.), she said if she dyed her hair, someone had to do it to. I'm sure you know Claire volunteered. "Yes?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was still looking at Claire. So I did what I did best: Shrugged and mumbled about thinking about homework. "I wonder why there's nothing on Order 66." Claire said. We were in the hidden passagway with a pile of old books, so old that the pages pratically crumbled when you touched held the books in your hands. Again I shrugged. Claire laid her head on the old wooden table. "Careful not to break the table." I told her. "No duh Sherlock. Did Watson help you figure that one out?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I glared. "Just trying to help." I mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that I've been worried about these dreams and Olivia..." Her voice trailed off. I continued reading the book. Well actually, a jedi's journal from the old republic. "Like Lilly said, you not the leader, and we're just as worried." I muttered. "I don't _ca-a-a-re!_" She snapped. "What crawled up your butt and died, Claire?" I slammed the book down and snapped. Something flashed in her eyes. Fear? Anger? Both? I walked out of the room without another word. I swear she gets more and more annoying everyday... But you can't help but admire her...

**(Ahsoka Tano's POV)**

"Oof!" I fell on my butt when I crashed into something (most likely someone). "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" Em said. "What's the rush?" I asked. The only time I was in a rush, was when I was late to meet the council and Skyguy. "There's only one way to put this: Darth Maul + Savage + Death watch + Raven, Drake and I + Mandalore = mind blowing epic-ness!" She exclaimed. "Death watch and Darth Maul?" I asked. Em nodded. I could only say one thing. "Are you _crazy_?!" Only I pronounced crazy, ker-azy. She thought about it. "A little, yeah." She said with her chin propped on her fist. "Anyways, you're just jealous 'cause you were not invited." She said. "How come I'm stuck here and you get to go kick some butt?" I complained. "I dunno... Master Skywalker is probably being over-protective. And I'm only going 'cause I'm Master Kenobi's padawan. Drake and Raven are going 'cause that's their homeplanet." She said. "Besides, there's lots of stuff to do here, like pick on Dawn." I looked at her like she was crazy. Oh wait, she is. Haha. **(T.T)** "What? You've never heard of YOLO?" What in the force, is YOLO? Emelia must've sensed my thoughts, because she said "YOLO means,  
**Y**ou  
**O**nly  
**L**ive  
**O**nce. I think YOLO is now my catch phrase." **(A\N Don't worry, it's my catch phrase too... YOLO!)** Hmmm, I might use that around Skyguy and see what he does. "Anyways, gotta go. Raven and Drake are pacing like a couple of caged animals!" Hmmmm, _Y-O-O-O-L-O-O-O_. I like the sound of it.

**(Drake Morgan's POV)**

"I gotta quit pacing, I'm dizzy." I stopped and sat down. I have no clue why Raven does it. You just walk towards the wall, turn around, walk to the other wall, turn around, walk, ask the other wall if you've met before and just restart. It's boring I tell you. "Raven, sit down." I told my sister. "Quit pacing? I can't! Our home is in danger because of two stupid, ugly sith and Death Watch and you want me to stop pacing?!" I was shocked at her outburst. Olivia was too, after she walked in and caught the part about sith. Raven followed my gaze and put her hand over her mouth. "Olivia, I didn't mean-" Raven tried to apologize but Olivia raised a hand. "Don't apologize, it's true." She whispered with a forced smile. But she was still upset, I don't know if she was upset about she can't remember anything or the part about stupid, ugly sith... Possibly both! "How 'bout some ice cream?" I asked, because 1: I just want some ice cream and 2: Raven and Olivia both need to _chill_. Ahahahaha! I crack myself up. "I could do for a double-mint twist... YOLO!" Olivia exclimed. I let out a chuckle and Raven rolled her eyes. "You got that from Em, didn't you?" My sister asked. Olivia looked around. "Maybe, maybe not." I swear, Em just ain't right! But YOLO does sound intresting.

**(A\N Phew! I thought I'd have to put the story on hold for a month or two, good thing The clone wars came on today... And I didn't start this chapter till today, I've been sick. Curse you cold! But seriously, I'm really looking forward to the next Death watch\Drath Maul episode. Might post another chapter next saturday! And sorry it's so short, this was all I could come up with and leave a pathetic cliffhangar. Thank you and have a great weekend! I'm sure you know I would post goodnight, bu-u-ut it's only 1:00 pm.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**(A\N I decided to make this a sorta-song-fic. The song is 'Bullets' by Creed. Oh come on, who doesn't love their music?)**

* * *

**(Olivia Jade's POV)**

I stared at the city of corascant, deep in thought. Ever since coming to- or rather coming back to the jedi temple, I've always been deep in thought.

_Walking around I hear the sounds of the earth seeking relief  
__I'm trying to find a reason to live But the mindless clutter my path_

Why did Dooku lie? What really happened? All I could remember is waking up in what looked like a med-bay only with very dim lights.

***Flashback***

I woke up with a pounding head. An old man sat at chair watching me. Something about him made me glare.

_Oh these thorns in my side  
__Oh these thorns in my side  
__I know I have something free I have something so alive_

He simply opened his mouth and said "It's good to see you're awake." I looked around the dim-lit room. "What happened?" He just kept looking at me. "The jedi turned against you." Jedi.. Jedi. I kept repeating that single word in my head. Then a sudden vision hit me. A ring of chairs with people in them. They kept glaring at someone. I'm guessing they were glaring at me 'cause they said "Padawan Jade, you have disapointed us." A man with dark skin said. "Sent into exile, you will be." A weird little green thing said. I felt a sudden rage and hatred. "_WHY?!_" I screamed at the ring of people. They just continued glaring at me**.(A\N Just so everyone knows, this didn't actually happen... He's messing with her mind!)**

_I think they shoot cause they want it_  
_I think they shoot cause they want it_  
_I think they shoot cause they want it_

The vision faded and I was in the dim room again. "They betrayed me!" The desk next to the bed was thrown across the room and splinters went flying. "You can get your revenge you know." I looked at him. "I believe we haven't properly been introduced, I am Count Dooku, your new master." I opened my mouth to introduce myself but nothing came out "I don't know my name." Count Dooku chuckled. "Yes you do, it's Darth Jade." I smirked. "Well then Count, I'm Darth Jade." Darth Jade... It sounded perfect. "You will begin training immediately. If you're up to the challenge.

_I feel forces all around me Come on raise your head_  
_Those who hide behind the shadows_  
_Live with all that's dead_

"Weak and pathetic!" Dooku spat at me as I charged with my blood-red lightsaber. He threw force-lightning at me as I missed him with my lightsaber by almost ten inches. I fell to my knees with a shriek. "Get up and try again!" I just wanted to lay down and go to sleep for years, but I have to get my revenge. "You've got to be quicker!" He swung his lightsaber but I ducked and kicked his leg out from under him. My lightsaber was at his throat.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Look at me... look at me _  
_At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head _  
_Through my head _  
_Through my head _  
_Through my head_

I practiced my training daily. Count Dooku was actually proud of me. I mean it! The jedi were never proud of me! Oh, just wait till they see me now...

_In my lifetime when I'm disgraced By jealousy and lies_  
_ I laugh aloud _  
_'cause my life Has gotten inside someone else's mind_

I was always jealous of the other padawans, they were praised and I was scolded. Why?... I don't exactly remember... I remember being scolded for attacking other padawans... In the shape of an animal? I looked at myself in the mirror. Focus... Focus. Those were the words I repeated in my head. I opened my eyes and saw not me, but a feline-like animal with black fur, white stripes and bright yellow eyes with red flecks. Hmmmm, this could come in handy!

_Look at me... _  
_look at me _  
_At least look at me when you shoot a bullet _  
_through my head_  
_ Through my head _  
_Through my head _  
_Through my head_

When Dooku told me we had jedi intruders, I felt excited yet... Sad. I brushed off the feeling and went to "take care" of our guests. But something about them made me freeze for a second. There was nine, I could take on nine... But I froze 'cause they were only too familiar. I lit my blood-red lightsaber and attcked. It was easy holding them off. But when I was about to pick a target to finish, something struck my shoulder and I collapsed on the ground. That's when I woke up in the bright med-bay.

***End flashback***

I snapped out of my thoughts when Finn's six-foot-figure appeared in the doorway. "Olivia, are you alright? Everyone is looking for you." I stood up and stretched, I think I was lost in thought for too long. "I'm fine. Tell them I'm coming..." I said. Finn came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

_Hey all I want is what's real _  
_Something I touch and can feel _  
_I'll hold it close and never let it go _  
_Said why... why do we live this life With all this hate inside _  
_I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more _  
_Please help me find a place Somewhere far away _  
_Yes, I'll go and you'll never see me again_

I looked at him for a few seconds before replying. "Wouldn't I be trying to kill you if I wasn't?" I asked with the slightest bit of humor. He nodded. "Okay then. Everyone is in the secret passageway, if you know where that is." I nodded. Leith showed it to me yesterday. "Cool... I'm going now." He backed out through the door. When he left I turned back to the window and gazed at my reflection. Oh, I was gonna get my revenge alright. Just not on the jedi...

* * *

**(A\N Voila! I am done! Let me know if I misspelled anything or your thoughts on this chapter. Thank you and goodbye!)**


	14. Chapter 13

**(A\N Hey guys! I saw a Darth Maul\Mandalore episode yesterday, and I've been hyper. Probably 'cause the Ahsoka arc is coming up! _*_Jumps up and down like I just had 2 cups 'o coffee_*_ Ahem.. Anyways, you may read the story now P.S. I thought Satine dying in 'the lawless' was super sad :'c )**

* * *

**(Raven Morgan's POV)**

"Are you three ready?" Master Kenobi asked. We double-checked our mandalorian armor. "Yeah, we're ready." Em replied. "We're landing on Mandalore." Just as Obi-wan said that, one of the engines went out. "Blast it!" I looked at Obi-wan.  
"Master Kenobi, watch your mouth!" I exclaimed. Then the controls caught fire and Drake was stumbling backwards. "And this is why we never borrow ships from Anakin." Em commented as she calmly slid to the side when the ship tilted. Obi-wan managed to land the hunk-of-junk before we all _died_! "You three stay here. And make sure Emelia doesn't do anything stupid."  
Em looked hurt, but honestly? I didn't really give a crap. "I'll be right back." He walked down the platform (that wouldn't open entirely) while we waited for our cue. "I must've left it on the ship." Master Kenobi said a minute later when he walked in the ship with a mando behind him.  
"_SURPRISE_!" Em screeched as she jumped out and stabbed the death watch member\Maul's slave with her double-bladed saber, and she had a **:-D** expression. Even after she killed him...  
"I feel sorry for him, not only did he die, but he died listening to Em scream 'surprise' at the top of her lungs." Drake said solemnly. "I agree %100." I commented. "Enough bickering, let's hurry and go help save Mandalore." We followed him out, but I stopped short, causing Em and Drake to bump into me. "Does anyone have the feeling we're being watched?" I asked. "Hurry, or I'm going without you." Obi-wan said. "NO! I want to help save Mandalore!" I hopped on the thingie **(A\N I have no idea what it was called.)** before Obi-wan could leave without us. The prison wasn't too far away, and we got there in at least 2 minutes. "We'll stand guard, you go rescue your ex." Em told him. Obi-wan glared at her while she twirled a piece of brown\orange hair around her index finger and looked around. When he entered her cell, I thought it'd be fun to watch.  
Drake and Emelia thought so too. "They look so cute together." Em stated. And yes, I mean stated. "Why are we spying again?" Drake asked, obviously disgusted. "Crap! We've got to go." Em whispered\yelled. "Master Kenobi, Duchess Satine, as much as you two look adorable together, we've got to go." I said once I stepped out of the shadows. Duchess Satine blushed. "Of course, and you are?" Drake stepped forward and bowed. "I am Drake Morgan, this is my Sister, Raven Morgan and that's Obi-wan's padawan that needs to stop drinking 4 cups of caf a day, Emelia Reed." He introduced. "Why does she need to stop drinking caf?" Duchess Satine asked. "You'll soon find out." Master Kenobi answered.  
"I don't think I want to." I laughed at Duchess Satine once she said that. "Neither did I, but I did anyways." Obi-wan gave her arm a little tug. "I trust you have a escape plan?" She asked with amusement. "As always." Is it just me, or are they flirting?  
_Yes_. Em's voice said in my head.  
_Bad Obi-wan_. _**;)**_ I responded.  
Drake opened the elevator, but a Maul Slave was in it. We are so lucky we have our helmets on! Drake gave Duchess Satine a slight push. "What's the authorization code?" The man asked. "Oh... Ummm." Master Kenobi stammered. "_Su-u-r-r-pr-i-i-i-se_." Emelia whispered and yet again stabbed him. "Oh my!" Satine exclaimed. "Yeah, you should see her on the battle field. Always stay 10 feet away from her." Drake informed her as soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "_HEY_!" Aw crap! Busted. "Into the ship." Obi-wan ordered. "Well... Isn't this fun?" I looked at Em as if she was nuts... Wait... She is.

* * *

**(A\N Sorry if the chapter was lame or anything, but Satine dying was super sad. I wasn't even a Obi-wan\Satine fan since recently... I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry... _*_Starts crying_*_ I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY DAVE! YOU MADE ME CRY! ARE YOU BETTER NOW?! _*_Slaps face couple of times_*_ I'm okay. Just upset. But on the bright side, Savage died and Maul's next!... _*_Sigh_*_ The next chapter should be up when I get off my lazy butt... That could be _awhile_.)**


	15. Chapter 14

**(A\N Before you start reading this chapter, I just want to announce: I HAVE OVER 1,000 VIEWS! YAY ME! CHERRY PIE FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ MY STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHERRY I GOT BLUEBERRY! WHOO!)**

One more time!: **You're a...** _**Rockstar**_- Random female singer, We made you by Eminem.

* * *

**(Emelia Reed's POV)**

We retreated to the ship, where Master Kenobi tried to power the ship (Ship starting fail), but managed to start the blasters. "We have to contact my sister for help. She'll send reinforcements." Satine said. "1: Who's your sister? And 2: We would if we could." Drake retorted. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as I fell down. Then realization hit me, Master Kenobi got the ship to work.  
But only for a few seconds before we were hit by missiles! "You know, I'd be proud if we weren't on opposite teams." Drake said. "Let's get out of here." Master Kenobi ordered. "Care to jump before us Padawan Reed?" Raven asked. And I happily obliged by doing so. The ship blew up (Anakin's going to kill us!) before I hit the ground. "Master Kenobi?" Drake called out. I rushed to him where a certain former sith forced choked the poor man. I felt something hit me in the back of the head as I (Raven and Drake also) struggled.

**(Drake Morgan's POV)**

I awoke as I felt as if I was being dragged across the ground... Turns out I was. Being dragged across the ground, I mean. "Well if it isn't the _noble _jedi and his pets." Darth- Ahem, former Darth- Maul sneered. After some quick rant, he force choked Duchess Satine. "You should turn to the dark side, Master Jedi." Em struggled in a Maul Slave's grip. "Master Obi-wan would never turn to the dark side, you sith wannabe!" She yelled. Maul glared at her. "Not if he wants to save his precious Duchess." Obi-wan winced. "Don't listen to him Obi-" Maul cut her off. "Quiet!" After a few glances from Em, Raven and I, Master Kenobi spoke. "You can kill me, but you will never destroy me." Brave man he is. "I know where you're from, I've been to your village. The Nightsisters are the reason you're-" Maul turned around and barked, not literally!, "Silence! You think you know me!" Well... That's because we do. "We know plenty about you Maul, you're just a coward! Working for the sith out of fear!" Raven screamed. I gave my sister a lopsided grin. "Way to go, sis." I told her proudly through the force.  
Maul ignored her and continued ranting. "It is I who **(A\N Dunno how to spell what he said, I didn't have captions on my TV and\or laptop.)** for years, thinking of nothing but you!" Uhhh... That's a disturbing thought... _Really_ disturbing. "Nothing but this moment." ALRIGHT-Y THEN! That- Oh no... A gasp came from Raven as we watched him kill Duchess Satine. "No..." Emelia whispered. Why do I have the feeling that something was going on between Master Kenobi and Satine, and Em knows about it? Raven asked through the force. Obi-wan rushed to her. It was truly a heartbreaking scene. I had to keep telling myself 'I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!' Emelia already had a couple of tears rolling down her face** (A\N *Wipes away tears* I'm totally not crying while writing this! *Blows nose into kleenex* SO MANY PEOPLE DEAD\LEFT THE CLONE WARS! EXCEPT I WAS HAPPY WHEN STEELA DIED! *Sobbing*),** and Raven and I had to stop ourselves from crying. "Master Kenobi... I'm so sorry." Em whispered as she approached her vulnerable mentor. "Get a move on." Yet another Maul Slave ordered as we were taken to our cells.

**(Back to Emelia Reed!)**

I kept glancing at Master Kenobi to make sure he was alright. ***Smacks forehead*** Well of course he isn't alright! I swear, those 3 cups of caf are starting to get to me.  
Well, that's what I told myself before something went KABOOM! I looked behind me and saw that a Maul Slave had blown up... HAHAHA! Maul Slave go boom boom! While mandos in blue armor (yay! they're on our side) distracted the Maul Slaves, I kicked the nearest dude while doing a backflip to avoid being hit right back. It's not easy doing a backflip while you're handcuffed. But you wanna know what sucks? This non-Maul Slave took out all of the bad guys before I had a chance to do it myself :( She pulled out Master Kenobi's lightsaber and cut the cuffs off. "I believe these are yours." She said as mandos tossed us our lightsabers. "I believe we haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Emelia Reed, this is Raven Morgan and her brother Drake Morgan and I'm sure you already know Obi-wan Kenobi." I clipped my lightsabers to my belt and rubbed my wrists. Stupid cuffs! "My name is Bo-Katan, and I'm here to help. That's all you need to know." I nodded. "Oh, and..." They handed us... Dun dun dunnn... JET PACKS! WHOOOOO! "Let's go kick traitor butt!" Drake exclaimed

I groaned. "No more butt kicking..." Drake complained. I swear these people really can put up a fight. "Alright, we're here." HALLELUJAH! Drake, Raven and I raced to the temple. But ever so sadly, A PART OF THE TEMPLE BLEW UP! I dropped to my knees. "WWHHYYYYY?!" I shouted.

* * *

**(A\N I... Am soooo sorry. Why? Because this wasn't my best chapter. But good news is, I've already planned the Padawan Series Begins and the next book\fanfic called The Padawan Series: Shadows, so I've been very busy. As well as writing 27 stories including FictionPress stories. Though I'm having trouble writing a TCW\Monster High (TV series version) crossover and I need 2 more OCs. Please PM me if you have an OC 4 my crossover. i.e.**

**Name {full name including nickname}:**  
**Occupation {student, teacher, plain monster etc}:**  
**Age {16 to 1800 range}:**  
**Appearance:**  
**Personality:**  
**Friends\reletives MH: Example, Draculaura (BFF). Holt Hyde (Friend). Abby (sister)**

***Sing song voice* Extra pie for those who send a OC. *Stops with the singing voice* MONSTER HIGH AND THE CLONE WARS FANS, UNITE! *jumps into the library's roll-y chair and falls off* Oof! *gets stared at by librarians* Uh... I'm okay...?)**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Due to my laziness and lack of ideas, "The Padawan Series Begin" will be placed on hold till july 5th at the least.  
Or until The Padawan Series Show catches up. I dunno, whichever comes first...  
So... ***points at the door leaving FFN*** I'm going to leave now.


End file.
